winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Belladonna
Mother: Sisters: |sire = Birch |mother = Ivy |littermates = Buttercup, Camellia |mate = None |males = None |females = None |pup = Sprig |adult = Aster, Belladonna |past = Pup, Lone Wolf, Alpha |current = None |status = Deceased }}Belladonna is a tawny brown and black female wolf with a white underbelly and muzzle; cold pale orange eyes. Personality Belladonna was a calculating, ambitious authoritarian, driven by her lust for power, and belief in strict social hierarchies, in which her inferiors are totally obedient to her and those above them. She was highly adept at manipulating others. She was not deranged or crazy, but rather the youngest pup who was raised and belittled as such. Because of this, she grew up with a thirst to prove herself and a strong desire to lead. She often got frustrated when wolves disobey her orders and felt pushed to violence. Backstory and Facts * After Belladonna departed from her family pack to start one herself, she quickly abandoned her given name, Aster, for the name of a poisonous flower that originally appears innocent, but can easily overwhelm and kill its victims. * Similarly, Belladonna gave new names to every one of her followers, choosing words with hidden metaphorical meanings about their talents or personalities. * Rather then calling the wolves who were loyal to her packmates, she preferred to label them as followers, asserting her dominant rule over them. * She challenged Sensible for leadership. She saw the Briar-Forest Pack as unstable, and believed that she is the only one who could help bring it to its full potential. * As a young wolf she admired Spilled Blood and became fascinated with Buck when she took over his pack. * Belladonna delighted in manipulating wolves and pushing them past to their limits. * She was killed by Haze after Skittish, Wasp, and Crude rescue Sensible. Quotes :Honest chuckled quietly. "How is Short?" she asked. :"He's good. Still a little spooked up about that wolf from Valiant's pack." She made a face like she had just eaten rancid prey. :"What wolf?" Honest flicked an ear. :"Some big tawny wolf. Short's patrol caught sight off her but she ran away. I mean, how many other packs can there be? The forest isn't that big." Mysterious said. ― Belladonna is spotted by Short's patrol :Belladonna finally drew herself up to full height, standing on her hind legs momentarily before crashing down onto Nadir, holding him firmly. While he struggle, frantically clawing at the ground and scrabbling in an attempt to get away, she clamped her jaws around his neck. With a jerk of her head, his body suddenly became limp. ''― Belladonna kills Nadir :"How could you let this happen?" Belladonna snarled. She raised a paw, as if preparing to strike Charcoal and Haze. "Get in, grab the Alpha, and get out! Even a /coyote/ could've executed the plan better then you two!" She paced in the cave, muttering vehemently under her breath.'' ― Belladonna punished Haze and Charcoal for failing to kidnap Sensible :Belladonna smirked. "Good. Avoid killing if possible, but if anyone gives you trouble, do not hesitate to defend yourself. We want to take over their pack, not destroy it." ― Belladonna's plan for the Briar-Forest Pack :Haze narrowed his eyes. "We have come with an ultimatum from Belladonna." He announced. "Sensible, Alpha of the Briar-Forest Pack, your disregard of my previous warnings and reminders leaves me no choice but to serve this demand upon you for full cooperation. If you do not hand yourself over to my pack by Moon-High tonight, I will execute your pups. I do not like to take these drastic measures, but you leave me with no alternative." ― Belladonna's ultimatum :Belladonna looked amused by Ember's pleas. "I don't think so. That'd be too easy for Quill. He must choose who will pay for his insubordination." Her muzzle curled disdainfully. "And, since this makes /three/ incidents, I suppose I'll have to kill Sensible. Since you all clearly don't care about her enough to behave." ― Belladonna threatens Sensible and Quill Family Tree Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Aspen Creek Pack Members Category:Alphas Category:Briar-Forest Pack Members Category:Deceased Category:The Condemned